


You Woodn’t Believe It

by abandoningship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, what epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: Hermione and Draco may have accidentally let the wrong person know that Harry and Ginny are expecting.





	You Woodn’t Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot about the following
> 
> Prompt: Hermione and Draco spill Ginny’s pregnancy secret.

Harry shuffled around the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place looking for specific food ingredients as Ginny patiently watched their television, her right hand resting on her growing bump. Ginny was mindlessly surfing the channels and settled on watching an American show being broadcasted when a loud knock came at the front door. Ginny sat up slightly and glanced towards Harry, her right hand leaving her stomach and reaching for her wand. Harry motioned for her to stay still as he grabbed his wand and went to see who knocked at the door. It wasn’t someone close to them, as if it was they’d just come through the floo. It worried Harry slightly about who it was, because even Draco Malfoy has access to their floo, Draco surprising everyone by trying to turn his life around. 

As Harry inched towards the door, he heard someone come through the floo. He continued to advance towards the door, positive that whoever entered through the floo wasn’t a threat. Ginny watched from the couch as Hermione and Draco stumbled through the floo, both seemed to be in a hurry. Ginny rose from the couch, a confused look on her face.

“Hermione? Draco? What is going on?” 

Ginny’s question went unanswered as Hermione and Draco stood up and glanced at each other, struggling to find words. 

“Draco and I were at The Three Broomsticks and we ran into-“ 

Hermione’s reply faded out as Ginny heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, followed by lighter footsteps that sounded like they were chasing someone. Ginny turned around and was met with a hug by someone taller and strong. She struggled to pull away, and when she finally did she was met with brown eyes she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Oliver Wood!?” 

Ginny watched as Oliver pulled away from the hug. Harry had finally entered the room and immediately ran up to Draco and Hermione, clearly unhappy. Ginny tried to hear what Harry was yelling but her attention was pulled back to Oliver when she felt something silky placed in her arms. She turned to see a child size Quidditch Jersey, a blue Puddlemere United one, in her hands. Oliver was pulling out a set of quidditch balls from his duffle bag when Ginny found her voice again.

“Oliver, don’t take this the wrong way, I’m happy to see you, but why are you here?” 

Oliver stood tall in front of Ginny and had a serious look in his eyes.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are pregnant with the next quidditch prodigy and you dare ask why I’m here!?” 

Ginny turned towards Harry, noticing how her husband was prohibiting Hermione and Draco from fleeing. Ginny turned back towards Oliver and saw him unpack a tiny broom from what Ginny assumed was a bag of gifts.

“Oliver, how did you hear about this? Only my parents and siblings know,” Ginny questioned.

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows together, confusion painting his face. He replied cautiously.

“I was at the Three Broomsticks with my team when I saw Hermione and Draco on a date. I briefly chatted with them before Draco told me about the news.”

Ginny turned around, accusatory eyes landing on Hermione.

“Hermione! You told Draco!?” 

Hermione held up her hands in defense and feigned being hurt by the accusation.

“I didn’t know you haven’t told any friends yet! You told me! I didn’t know it was just family.” 

Ginny moved closer to Hermione. 

“We told you because you’re basically Harry’s sister!” 

“What’s so wrong with telling my boyfriend about it!?” 

Ginny groaned and massaged her temples before turning back around towards Oliver. The former Gryffindor Captain stood proud in the center of the living room area.

“Now, how far along are you? This baby is destined to be the next best player. I mean their parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley! Two of the best players to grace the Gryffindor team! Gryffindor will be unstoppable their seven years if we start training right away. Now, is it a boy or a girl? This matters, girls are faster on brooms. With Harry as a father, a girl could be the best seeker the game has ever seen! But a boy! He could be a seeker, or a chaser! Maybe a keeper.” 

Oliver rambled on, question after question spilling from his mouth. Ginny glanced towards Harry and gave a look he would understand. Harry knew Oliver better and would know how to create a diversion to get him to leave. Harry nodded towards his wife and walked towards Oliver, placing his arm around the keeper’s shoulders.

“Oliver, you’re a busy man. Clearly Puddlemere United has to travel soon for their next match. How bout I owl you, and we can set up a date to go over the details later?” 

Oliver nodded as Harry guided him to the front door. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to find Hermione and Draco racing towards the floo.

“Not so fast, I need a word with you two.” 

Hermione and Draco stilled, both glancing quickly at each other. Hermione was the first to turn towards Ginny, with Draco following suit soon after.

“Of all people you could let this secret slip to, and it had to be Oliver! He still won’t stop owling me asking about how the Harpies are doing! He sent me nine letters asking why I haven’t played the past two weeks! I had just sent him an owl explaining I was ill and you two pull this! Draco can’t keep secrets, why did you tell him!” 

Draco crosses his arms in front of his chest and scowled towards Ginny.

“Hey! I can too keep a secret, Weaselette. We didn’t think this was too much of a secret!” 

Ginny responded by placing her hands on her hips and giving Draco a cold stare.

“What’s that supposed to mean, you snake!?” 

Hermione stepped in front of the two angry wizards, trying to intervene and prevent a fight when Harry walked back into the room, Oliver long gone. 

“What’s going on,” Harry questioned.

Ginny turned towards her husband and Hermione took the distraction as a chance to glance towards Draco. She nodded towards the floo and Draco nodded back. They both slowly backed away.

“Hermione and I were just on our way. Congrats, and good luck!” 

Ginny snapped back around but before she could say anything Hermione and Draco were gone, their words of “Malfoy Manor” still echoing throughout her home. Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her temples once more. Harry hugged her from behind, a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them back. Theo told me Draco is planning on proposing soon and they want me to be Draco’s best man. Draco won’t see what hit him during my speech.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not my first work in the fandom, since I deleted one... but I’m still learning how to write these ships. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
